Wood industry plays a vital role in the international market and many countries focus on exporting wood based products. Manufacturing process of wooden fibreboards such as MDF and PB involves applying a substance called thermosetting resin to the wood fibres. Thermosetting resin is a material which hardens after heating and thus cannot be remolded. Hence it is used as adhesive in wood composites. During the production process it is necessary to increase the temperature in the core region for curing of the said resin. The temperature needs to be above 100° C. for few minutes. But due to the low conductivity of wood fibres it takes a lot of time for the temperature to reach 100° C. Boards are prepared by pressing the above mixture at particular temperature and pressure for certain time. Thickness of the board varies with the pressing time of the board. The rate of heat transfer decides the pressing time needed for that particular thickness of board. As wood is a bad conductor of heat and electricity, it takes longer time for pressing. Hence, the pressing time required for thicker boards (12 mm−13 mm) is more, being approximately 10 minutes or more for single batch. This reduces the production capacity, and this is a major issue in the wood industry
Hence, there is a need to reduce the time required for pressing the boards and thereby increase the production capacity of the wood products. In order to achieve this, the rate of heat transfer has to be increased or in other words the heat conductivity of wood fibres has to be increased.